


wind, sky, and you

by adequater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Youtuber AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: How Mingyu and Minghao met, and a few other things answered. Or, Mingyu's followers like his content with Minghao more, and Mingyu can't exactly blame them.





	wind, sky, and you

**Author's Note:**

> i did this in an hour, so pls forgive me if it's too ugly. although if u say minghao is ooc here, i don't really like it because it's fiction n i can make my hao as i like him to b. hahaha pls be nice to me, forreal. and i don't really like the summary, but i can't think of a good one!! im sozzzzz
> 
> title is from la la love by nct dream! 
> 
> not important but theyre doing the live here through ig lol
> 
> unbeta'ed!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but enjoy reading !!!!!!!!

“Here’s the thing,” Mingyu starts after he read one of the comment that already passed, “people think I’m dumb when they first see me, but then when they realise I’m, like, smart, and all, they act all surprised!” Mingyu fingers the ripped part of his jeans on the knee as he reads the comment. “Haha. You have a dumb face. Nice job, whoever that was. Nice job on being mean.”

 

The door creaks open, and Mingyu looks at the person, although he already knows it’s Minghao because they both live together. “Gyu?” Minghao asks, and Mingyu ushers him to join him on the broadcast he’s currently doing, and Minghao crinkles his nose at the invitation, which makes Mingyu roll his eyes.

 

“Yeah, that’s Hao,” Mingyu says as the questions of  _ IS THAT MINGHAOXGVFHRFH  _ stream down the comment box. “He doesn’t wanna join, but he’ll probably do it.”

 

Minghao rolls his eyes at him as he goes to search for something in his closet, and Mingyu stares at him for a second before returning to his viewers. “You wanna see Hao? You’re on my Instagram page, why are you doing this to me?” 

 

Minghao emerges from their closet, and stares at him contemplatively, and Mingyu just subtly invites him to join again. Minghao, weak, joins him, putting his hand over Mingyu’s shoulders and leaning his head on the blade of Mingyu’s shoulder. He waves, and smiles as he fixes his hair. “Hi, everyone.”

 

“The views just increased to 5,000,” Mingyu notes, and he raises his shoulder to tease Minghao, “my boy’s popular,” and then to the audience, “and obviously the real reason why you guys even stay tuned was because of Hao, thanks.”   
  


“Don’t say that,” Minghao reprimands, and he raises his head off of Mingyu’s shoulder, leaning in closer to the windowsill where Mingyu placed the phone earlier to read the comments. “Did I dye my hair? Yeah, I did! Mingyu did it for me. You’ve gotten skinnier. You guys always say that every time I’m here, I’m not even concerned anymore.” 

 

Mingyu wraps his arms around Minghao’s neck, and pulls him back, to which Minghao makes a face at, but he settles comfortably against Mingyu’s chest. “Who’s buffier, Mingyu and Minghao?”

 

Mingyu laughs, and Minghao elbows him softly, but Minghao answers almost exasperatedly. “I feel like you’re all teasing me. Of course Mingyu’s buffier,” Mingyu grins at the answer, and Minghao elbows him again, “he’s always like this. I hate him. When I compliment him a little, he’ll get even more big-headed. Don’t compliment Gyu, he’s annoying and doesn’t deserve it.”   
  


“W-what are you talking about?” Mingyu wheezes, and unintentionally puts Minghao in a chokehold as he spasms at the answer. “You’re pretty buff,” he squeezes MInghao’s bony biceps, “my boy’s a jock, everyone.”

 

“Stop it,” Minghao whines, and his voice gets high-pitched, like it always does when Mingyu teases him, and he can’t do anything about it. “Stop bullying me. Fuck.”   
  


“Fine, fine,” Mingyu says, and he grins as he hugs Minghao close to compensate, and MInghao only huffs as he continues reading the comments.

 

“Are you two dating?” Minghao laughs as he reads it off, and MIngyu snorts along with him. “I don’t know actually, are we, Gyu?”

 

“No, we’re just, like, close friends,” Mingyu says seriously, and he proceeds to peck Minghao on the cheek. “Very close friends.”

 

“It’s so funny how these kinds of questions always appear when we do live together,” Minghao says, and his hand trails his hand towards the top of Mingyu’s head. “To clarify, for like the nth time, we are both dating each other. I’m gay. Gyu’s pan.” 

 

“Yep,” Mingyu says dorkily as he elongates the ‘p.’ “How long have you been dating for? Wow, I don’t know if you all have no more questions to ask since you’ve been with us for so long, or there are just a lot of new viewers today.” Mingyu takes Minghao’s hand that’s on his head, and puts his own hand over Minghao’s hand. “We’ve been dating for 2 years! It’s actually our third anniversary on the 11th March.”

 

“Gyu forgot our 35th monthsary last month,” Minghao comments offhandedly as he lowers his hands down. “He’s a bad boyfriend. I don’t know why you all consider him as the ideal boyfriend,” Minghao says jokingly. 

 

“In my defence,” Mingyu begins, and Minghao is already giggling at him. “He’s always like this when I get serious, ugh. But, anyway. I had my midterms that day, so planning Hao something was the least of my concern.” 

 

“That sounds so mean, oh my God,” Minghao says, traumatised, and he punches Mingyu’s chest weakly which he stifles a cough at. “Oh, it’s okay, everyone, I’m joking!” Minghao says as he takes a cursory glance at the comments sympathising with him, and bashing Mingyu. “I made dinner for Gyu that night, so that’s considered our monthsary dinner. It’s alright.”

 

“You’re all so protective of Hao,” Mingyu pouts as he puts his arms over Minghao’s shoulders again. “I’m treating him well, no worries everyone. We’re happy.”

 

“What did you all do yesterday,” Minghao reads, and he hums. “Well, we got breakfast super early yesterday just because Gyu didn’t wanna cook, and I didn’t either, and we’re picky as hell, and can only eat restaurant breakfast when it’s at, like, ass ‘o’ clock in the morning, so we did that. Then, hung around at the mall, park, and then by the afternoon we had to go to our friend’s house for, like, a gathering, and by the time we got home it was already 2 in the morning so we slept.”

 

“We sound really old, Hao,” Mingyu says, and Minghao shrugs. 

 

“We do really mundane things together, guys,” Minghao laughs, “sorry if you were expecting us to go on some rendezvous.”

 

“Who was our friend?” Mingyu asks, and he furrows his eyebrows. “Oh, the one Hao mentioned earlier! It was Seokmin, and a bunch of friends! You wanna know more of our friends? Let’s see.”

 

“Jeongguk,” Minghao supplies, and Mingyu hums.

 

“Bambam, Yugyeom, Jaehyun, Sicheng, Eunwoo, Yuju, Sujeong, Chaeyeon,” Mingyu lists off, and he shrugs. “The usual, really.”

 

“What do you all usually do at the gathering?” Minghao reads the comment, and he shrugs. “The usual! Watching movies, eat, talk. It’s just chill, really.”

 

“How did you two meet?” Mingyu reads the question, and he laughs at it, “you’re asking me or Hao? We both have very different perspective on it.”

 

“Well, not too different,” Minghao crinkles his nose, and Mingyu flicks Minghao’s nose just to tease him, “okay, maybe a lot different.”

 

“Kay, so, like, the first time Hao and I met was from Seokmin. I’ve known Seokmin since like, way before I started, uh, social media. We met in high school, which I’m pretty sure most of you all knew. Which is weird that you all don’t know how Hao and I met, now that I think of it! We’ve never really talked about it, right babe?”

 

“Mmhm,” Minghao agrees, “continue.”

 

“So we met from Seokmin like four years ago. We were just at the gathering, like the one we went to yesterday, and that’s where I met Hao. Hao was new to the group because Seokmin somehow managed to recruit him when he met Hao during orientation week when we started college, and guys--”   
  


“This is where it’s like different, guys,” Minghao laughs, and there’s this little blush on the apples of his cheeks that the camera doesn’t catch, but Mingyu sees it, and he pinches Minghao’s cheeks. 

 

“Kay, so we met. And I didn’t like Hao. You all know Hao has this resting bitch face right? So, of course when I thought that he was super cute, I also hated his guts because he was literally so closed off! And we only got closer like a month later? Because Hao and I shared this one elective together, and we literally didn’t talk to each other at all when the class started, but we were asked to do partnered project, and we only know each other in that class, so we partnered, got close, and started dating, and we’re here! Yay!!!!!”   
  


“That sounds mean and all, but I swear my impression on Gyu was more,” Minghao makes weird hands movements that Mingyu stops by taking his hands into his hold and kissing his knuckles, “romantic. I met Gyu, and I thought he was handsome. But then I thought again, oh is he  _ straight _ ? I mean, look at Gyu’s face, guys,” Minghao cups Mingyu’s chin, and says to the viewers. “Doesn’t he have that straight face?”

 

Comments of  _ he does  _ stream down the page, and Minghao laughs. “See! He always doesn’t trust me when I say this.”   
  


Mingyu rolls his eyes as he puts Minhghao in a chokehold. “That’s a stereotype.”

 

“Yeah, you have a stereotypical straight face,” Minghao teases, and Mingyu pins him down to the floor, where they’re not seen by the phone’s camera, and tickles Minghao’s sides a little. “I’m sorry, okay!” Mingyu pecks his lips, and they return back to the stream.

 

“Anyway,” Mingyu says pointedly, and Minghao lets out one last giggle before he begins again.

 

“Yeah, and of course I put on my defence! I wasn’t sure what exactly Gyu’s sexuality was, so of course I don’t want to, like, force myself onto him even when I thought he was hot, you know? Gyu didn’t mention this, but when we started talking to each other, Gyu made sure to say that he was pan, and I was like,  _ cool, I’m gay.  _ And now we’re here, guys. Getting together was just, that. There was very little pining, and uh, yeah.”

 

“I think we need to stop soon, guys,” Mingyu begins as he hugs Minghao closer, “We have to get ready for dinner with Hao’s parents. We’re having dinner at a nearby restaurant.” Mingyu watches as the comments flow:  _ happy advance 3rd anniversary, say hi to Hao’s parents, Gyu’s so hot, they gay?, ull save the getting tgt story next live, guys?  _ Mingyu laughs. “Yeah, we’ll save the detailed getting together story next time, then. Bye, guys!”   
  


“Bye!” Minghao echoes, and he leans forward to click the end button. He lays down on the floor of their bedroom right after, dragging Mingyu along with him, which he regrets because Mingyu is much heavier than him so his weight creates an impact as it collides with Minghao’s chest. “Doing lives with your followers is always fun. They make our relationship sound more fun than it really is.”

 

“Our relationship is  _ fun _ ,” Mingyu mumbles into Minghao’s neck. “We’re seeing your parents, right? I love your parents, they’re so nice.”

 

“Mmhm,” MInghao mumbles, “can we take like a 30 minutes nap?”

 

Silence.

 

“Gyu?”

 

“Fine, only 20.”

 

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by jackson krecioch and dylan geick's younows tbh hahaha i discovered them yesterday, so im not like a hardcore fan or w/e, but they just inspired me to write! so, if u dont like this couple no worries lmao
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeongkkuk) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
